Nicholas D. Amduscias (Devil's Rising)/Peerage
The peerage of Nicholas D. Amduscias consists of fourteen powerful reincarnated devils from different worlds, affiliation, and races. All of the member's overall powers are at the levels, ranging from top-tier High-Class Devils, Ultimate-Class Devils to a few who is at Satan-Class Devils. They were found by Nicholas himself during his travels from Two worlds of Aussengraht & Oustergraht. They are also the members of infamous, independent criminal team, "Varia Criminale", who acts as anti-villain/antagonists through the series of Devil's Rising. Their King, Nicholas D. Amduscias is wanted by the both worlds for their various reasons of crimes and punishments for his acts. Overview Lead by the heir of Amduscias Clan and descendant of Satan, the fourteen devils under Nicholas's leadership are powerful beings from other worlds, affiliation, and races. Nicholas gathered them in many varied situations and twist of fates, which some were offered as a...rewards from different affiliations where Nicholas "negotiated" with (in his case, it was mix of trolling & blackmailing), some were try to kill Nicholas for his enormous rewards, some were found in a miserable state, and some were offered in protection and dignified lives as long as they stay loyal to their King and Boss. Despite their immensely-skilled abilities, all of them are extremely inferior to their King, who is considered as "Strongest Monster" amongst the group. Some mostly men treats Nicholas with deep respect and camaraderie relationships while others mostly girls have gained affections for his charismatic, kind, and loyal personality. Sirzechs noted that their relationship is half as deep as of a Gremory's. All of them wear their own variations of the clothed designs, but main features are remained where they had the emblem of Varia Criminal, and holding their Rings of Amduscias. Nicholas D. Amduscias's Peerage is noted to be one of the strongest from the Underworld, because it is mostly made of powerful beings that had gathered from Two Worlds of Aussengraht & Oustergraht. His peerage is also noted to be one of the strongest of the Generation of Neo-Devils, as noted by Diehauser Belial that if Nicholas and his peerage would to enter the official Rating Game, he would be in the top 3 ranks with no time spared. Members The Peerage is lead by Nicholas D. Amduscias, and consists in 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and 7 pawn, making it total of 15. All of his servants were reincarnated with Unused Evil Pieces and Mutation Pieces (5 totals). Some people like Vali Team and other people encountered with Nicholas were offered, but rejected for their own reasons. Nicholas D. Amduscias (King) Heir of the Amduscias Clan and descendant of Satan, Nicholas is a calm, kind, and charismatic young man born from the noble clan of Amduscias. However, due to ingenious scheme planned out by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer, he was casted out of the Underworld at the young age of seven and ended up in the world of the Aussengraht due to dimensional distortion. From then, he lived in the Aussegraht for 8 years, completing his training in the art of combat and head back to his own world to find Rizevim. As he found the perpetrator, he fell into a another, traumatic trap, causing his wrath to turn worse and reducing the capital city of Lucifaad, into ruined wasteland. Ever since the incident, he became the most wanted criminal since then, escaping from both world's authorities after several years of traveling. During his travels, he started to gather strong allies to be part of his peerage and team to fight against Rizevim. As a descendant of famous households and descendant of Satanous, one of the original Seven Great Satans, Nicholas possess monstrous demonic powers. His inherit abilities are Flames of Will & Wrath from his father's side, Conqueror's Lightning from his mother's side, and finally the Monochrome, the ability to govern and suppress all forms of life from his ancestor, Satanous's heritage. Currently, he's traveling the Two Worlds to clear his Clan's name and finish Rizevim himself. (Former Pureblooded-Devil, Half-Necrolize/Half-Pureblooded Devil, Sky Ring of Amduscias) Marilyn A. Mercury (Queen, Mutation) Coming from a family line of prodigal magicians, Marilyn was raised in the capital city of Alvarez Empire, the Country of Magic & Science at the world of Aussengraht. She was the eldest daughter out of three sisters, who inherited her mother's magic prowess and Nekomata (Nekoshou) father's hidden, innate talents. Without her father around, she and her siblings were raised by her mother, who was a famous magician within the empire and raised in the strict, but kind family environment. Growing up, she became a prodigal Magician, with granting the 9th seat of Spriggan 13, elite guards under the order of Emperor Spriggan in the Alvarez Empire. Due to her incredible prowess over magic & sorcery, she earns several nicknames such as "The Crimson Magician" or "Grand Magister Nine". She was also given the epithet within the Alvarez Empire, which it was "Hybrid Theory", stemming from her use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. Seeing her potential as his queen, Nicholas manage to "persuade" Spriggan to give her as part of his...rewards. A headstrong, strong-willed, and fiery young woman, she met Nicholas under both Emperor Spriggan's order and twist of fate, and later became a Reincarnated Devil. Despite her personality, she respects his King for his intelligence, and later slowly gaining affection towards him. Her specialities are eight elemental dragon slayer magic & sorcery and senjutsu & youjutsu. (Former Human Magician/Nekomata (Nekoshou) Hybrid, Mutation Piece. Earth Ring of Amduscias) Kruger Wesenhauer (Rook, Mutation) Coming from a parent of famous pureblooded-werewolf and human magician, Kruger was a kind, gentle child who grew up with his family in the mountain regions between Alvarez Empire and Baharuths Empire, learning their inherited abilities. One day, soldiers from the Baharuths Empire came to eliminate the family, where the parents refuse to answer their emperor's offers to become his people. Overwhelmed by the soldiers, Kruger's parents used up last of their strengths to save their child, in exchange for their lives. Tormented by the traumatic events he faced, he later grows up under the alias of "The Crimson Wolf", living his days as bounty hunter who was infamous for his cold, arrogant, and savage-like temperamental personality. He met Nicholas, who was in the contract of protecting a corrupted lord in a remote city. After in a intense battle between he and Nicholas, he took interests in Kruger, and offered to become his peerage. He accepted the offer, and warned him that he'll be watching him closely and see how he is different from the people he have met. As a half-werewolf/human magician hybrid, Kruger possesses great physical strength, speed, and endurance and can transform into a violet-blue colored werewolf at will. He also possesses magic prowess from her mother's side. (Former Werewolf/Human Magician Hybrid. Lightning Ring of Amduscias) Rook TBA Corvus Lucille Helsing (Knight, Mutation) Corvus was born from a parent of member of the Helsing family, a group of descendants of famous monster hunter, Abraham Van Helsing and the son of Jupiter, one of the Three Great Ultimate-Class Grim Reapers of the Underworld alongside Orcus and Pluto. After giving birth to Corvus, his mother died from childbirth for his inherited abilities of Dark Cloud, a dark miasma that is both strong and poisonous for any beings to be contacted. Ever since then, he was raised in the Pendragon house, located in London, England. He's also the childhood friend of Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon who alongside grown up since they were kids. Due to his heritage as Grim-Reaper, he was isolated and persecuted by people from Helsing House for tainted their ancestor's blood with supernatural beings. Later on, he met then with Cao Cao, who saw his potential in him and recruit him into the Hero Faction, and later on partnered with Jeanne who was the exact opposite of his personality. During his mission with Jeanne, he met Nicholas, who was in the Oustergraht to search his potential peerage members. After in a battle between Nicholas and them, he was offered along with Jeanne to become his peerage. They accepted the offer, and he'll be watching him closely and see how his life is worth something. As a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing and Ultimate-Class Grim-Reaper hybrid, Corvus possesses great physical strength, speed, and endurance as both master swordsman and master scythe wielder, and also extensive knowledges and skills on exorcisms against monsters due to his Helsing Heritage. (Former Human Exorcist/Grim-Reaper Hybrid, Mutation Piece. Cloud Ring of Amduscias) Jeanne Felicienne (Knight) At some point in the story, she meet Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era, Leader of the Hero-Faction of Khaos Brigade and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He offered to Jeanne to join the Hero Faction since now she knows the truth about her family and church's act where they erased her memories and existence. With no choice, she joined the Hero Faction and partnered with Raven, who was the descendant of Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Tables in the Arthurian legend and son of Jupiter, a Ultimate Class Grim-Reaper. After a year, She was later sent along with Raven to spy on Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, which later on, he invited them to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage. As a prominent Exorcist of the Catholic Church, Jeanne possesses physical strength, speed, and endurance that surpasses normal human margin. She's also the possessor of the Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, which it allows her to create holy swords. (Former Human Exorcist. Rain Ring of Amduscias) Hyoudou Hajime (Bishop, Mutation) At some point in the story, Hajime awakened his hidden power, The lost Longinus Sacred Gear, Heaven's Eye when he was in the Kyoto. Sensing his awakening, the Shinto-Faction and Kyoto-Faction Youkai's leaders came to him, explaining that supernatural world exists and co-existed along with humanity in hiding. Since then, he acknowledged his situation, and began trained in the art of Ninjutsu, where he was a natural prodigy. After his training was complete, he meet in Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Cao and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus in his younger days. He was offered to join the Hero Faction since now he knows the truth about his lost Longinus Gear, but refused in the process which Cao Cao commented that he will join the Hero Faction one way or the other and disappears from his sight. After several years, under sad and hard circumstances he faced, Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, he invited them to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage in order to both protect the ones he loved and live the dignifying life he deserved. As a natural prodigy of Ninjutsu, Hajime possesses immense chakra prowess, enhanced strength, speed, and endurance that surpasses normal human margin. He's also the possessor of the lost Longinus Sacred Gear, Heaven's Sight, which it allows him to tap into the flow of the life and spiritual force of the world, and gaining access to the abilities known as Six Path's Vision. (Former Human Ninja/Exorcist, Mutation Piece. Forest Ring of Amduscias) Keikain Aki (Bishop) Coming from the parent of Kyout-Youkai Faction leader (Nine-Tailed Fox) and head of a famous Japanese Shinto Exorcist clan that was said to descend from Abe no Seimei, Aki grew up with his family in the city of Kyoto in Kansai region, learning their inherited abilities. After several years later, Aki was to inherited the position of the leader of Kyoto-Youkais until she met Nicholas and his peerage, who were in their journeys in the Oustergraht. Under both Nicholas's persuasion (in this case, flirting) and twist of fate, she became a Reincarnated Devil under his peerage and joined the Varia Criminale, leaving her leadership inheritance temporarily until she comes back. As a half nine-tailed fox/human shinto priest hybrid, Aki possesses immense demonic and spiritual powers (such as. Fox-Fire techniques, expert-mastery in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and Shinto exorcisms, sealing, and healing spells), due to her inheritance as Nine-Tailed Fox and descendant of Abe no Seimei. She's also well-versed in various weapons and tools to use in close and mid-ranged combat due to her nine-fox tails. (Former Nine-Tailed Fox/Human Shinto Priest Hybrid. Mist Ring of Amduscias) Squalo Vepar (Pawn, Mutation) Squalo Vepar is a Pure-Blooded Devil from the House of Vepar, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars, which held the rank of Prince and famous Devil families for their water-based magic and combat-oriented techniques. He is also known as the "Scourge of the Underworld", "The Devourer", 'and '"Kinslayer" for his infamous acts where he manage to go on a total rampage of slaugtherfest against many devil nobles in his days before his fated life imprisonment in the Underworld's most hellish prison. As he rots away in the prison, he met Nicholas, who was in the Underworld to look for his family's legacy. After in a intense battle between he and Nicholas, he took interests in Squalo's way of life and offered to become his peerage. He accepted the offer, and warned him that he'll be watching him closely and see how he is different from the other devil nobles he have met. Currently, he's member of Nicholas D. Amduscias's Peerage as Pawn and one of the most wanted criminals in the Underworld of Oustergraht (Highschool DxD's world) along with Nicholas D. Amduscias, who is a SSS-Class Stray Devils and leader of the Varia Criminale. As one of the household members of Vepar who uses water-based magic with combat-oriented techniques, Squalo possesses immense demonic powers for his mastery of water-based magic. Squalo is also immensely-skilled in swordsmanship with his sentient demonic-sword, The "Demon Devourer", who utilizes and favors brutal strengths and melee combat to overwhelm and destroy his opponents. (Former Pure-Blooded Devil. Ocean Ring of Amduscias) Bradley J. Crosswood (Pawn) Bradley J. Crosswood was former member of the Order of Dominion, who was previously affiliated in the Aussengraht. He is a Biologically-Enhanced Human who was prominent individuals within the order, earning the nickname "Double Fang", for his use of cross-shaped twin sub-machine guns with double barrels which allows him to shoot both front and back of the guns. For unknown reason, He became infamous bounty hunters with his older brother, Razzjack. While he was in the contract of hunting down a renegade criminal in a remote city, he met Nicholas and he and Razzjack fought him in the battle to attain his bounty. After in a intense battle between them and Nicholas, he took interests in both of them, and offered to become his peerage. They accepted the offer with the condition of collecting bounty from other criminals while they travel around. As a former prominent member of the Order of Dominion, Bradley possesses biological, enhanced physical strength, speed, and endurance that surpasses normal human margin. he's also exceptional marksman with his "Double Fangs", a cross-shaped sub-machine guns with double barrels that allows him to shoot both front and back. (Former member of the Order of Dominion. Dessert Ring of Amduscias) Razzjack T. Crosswood (Pawn) TBA Mei Xiaolong (Pawn x2) Mei Xiaolong is the daughter of Tannin, the Purple Dragon and a former Dragon King, known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon '''and a famous human mercenary who was renowned as prominent martial art fighter and healer in China. Until several years, she spent growing up with both of his family before unknown reason where she was left with her mother in China. One day, she fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death at the hands of the stray-devils, causing her to go berserk and ended up killing the devils, and blaming her father for not being able to protect her. After the death of her mother, Mei stayed with her mother's relative in the clan where she began her training to become a mercenary. After working for several years in the clan, she became one of the top clan members with her spear and dragon-fire techniques, earning herself the nickname '''Blazing Dragon Empress. As a human/dragon hybrid, Mei possesses immense powers (such as. Dragon Flames, strengths & techniques, and etc.), due to her inheritance from her father and mother. She's also well-versed in spearsmanship in close and mid-ranged combat. (Former Human/Dragon Hybrid. Sun Ring of Amduscias) Kurumu Evergreen (Pawn) TBA Yurie Velvetina Corvus (Pawn) Yurie was born between the union of a human and a demon, possessing a human mother, and a demon father. Due to her tragic past, she has isolated herself from others, and refuses to be part of any people or group. As the years passed, she became a mercenary-for-hire who wandered across the entire continent of the Aussengraht in order to seek a battlefield. At the age of 22, Yurie's abundant experience in warfare earned her reputation as "Yurie of the Demon Blade" throughout continent. Despite her involvement in most of famous battles and wars and her unlikely friendship with Elina Alexandra Niev, the imperial princess of the Baharuths Empire and leader of Order of the Crimson Rose Knights, she didn't join her ranks due to her personalities. She met Nicholas, who was in the mercenary contract with Elina protecting a precious cargo full of unprocessed metals from a corrupted lord in a remote city. After in a intense battle between she and Nicholas, she took interests in him, and decided to become his peerage. As a human/demon hybrid, Yurie possesses enhanced physical strength, speed, and endurance from her demon heritages. She also possess fire magic prowess from her mother's side and her inherited weapon, Bargren, a twin magic daggers. (Former Human/Demon Hybrid. Night Ring of Amduscias) Frey R. Marionette (Pawn) Frey was originally human who lived in the remote village of the unknown country's border, where her village were one of the famous mechanic mages who're able to construct a automated-doll, a race of mechanical beings which possess souls inside their bodies. However, during the invasion from the Baharuths Empire, her village, parents, and she met a tragic fate, which caused their lives. Amongst the dead villagers, she was the only one to survive, but critically damaging her body to the borderlines of life and death. As one of the only survivors who knew the process of automated-doll constructions, she was surgically replaced by the Baharuths Empire's researchers, which replaced her internal organs and limbs with biological cybernetic parts and later turning into a battle-orientated Automated Doll, forcibly serving the empire who destroyed her life. She was the bodyguard of the castle lord in the border, where Nicholas and his gang met one another. After the battle took place, she was broken free of the empire's control, and later offered by Nicholas to become his peerage or family to once more teach her what it's like being a human. As a automated-doll, Frey possesses enhanced physical strength, speed, and endurance from her automated-doll parts. She also possess gravity magic prowess from her mother's side. (Former Human, Former Automaton. Ice/Glacier Ring of Amduscias) Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Varia Criminale Category:DxDchoi101